KOTLC Reacts with Exploding Bananas
by Charlotte O CATS KOTLC
Summary: In which Bananas and Charlotte force the KOTLC characters to do humiliating and hilarious things! We are not Shannon Messenger, so we do not own any of the characters not bolded. Bolded us!


**Okay, I know that it is confusing that my account has two KOTLC React things, but I have one with my actual friends, and one with my online friend: Exploding Bananas. She's super cool, and you should totally look at her stories! If you are going to review here, please also review on Exploding Bananas's part (you don't need to, though) because I want to share the love! Well, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Peanut Butter**

 **ExplodingBananas: *materializes* Hi people!**

Elves: *gasp* Hi? Who are you?

 **ExplodingBananas: I will be your react person-person with Charlotte!**

 **Charlotte: *materializes* Hi!**

Sophie: I… know you…

 **Charlotte: Yup, and I won't tell you from where.**

 **ExplodingBananas: Yes, you know me too!**

Linh: Yeah…

 **ExplodingBananas: ON TO THE REACTING AND IF YOU DO NOT OBEY ME I HAVE A STICK *holds up uncooked noodle threateningly***

Keefe: That's right, Bangs Boy *snickers*

Tam: *hisses* *glares*

Sophie: Couldn't that be dangerous? Some people are allergic!

Fitz: Yeah…

 **Charlotte: Well, I don't care, so deal with it.**

 **ExplodingBananas: *goes to backpack* *comes back * Tadaaaaa!**

 **Charlotte: *announcer-y voice* PEANUT BUTTER!**

Dex: Mhm. I've seen that in some human movies before.

Keefe: THAT LOOKS DISGUSTING!

 **Charlotte: And you wonder why nobody likes you.**

Dex: ewwwww

 **Charlotte: I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER ON CRACKERS!**

 **ExpodingBananas: PEANUT BUTTER IS AMAZING**

Keefe: *takes a tiny bite* *puffs up uncontrollably red* AAAAH WHYYYYY?! THE PAIN, THE AGONY!

Tam: I didn't know that you knew such big words *dies laughing*

Biana: It looks so brown, so plain.

 **ExplodingBananas: It is the goodness of the human world, how dare you disrespect it.**

 **Charlotte: Sorry, ExplodingBananas, but… peanut butter is not my favorite.**

 **ExplodingBananas: *sad music* *single tear* *whispers* whyyyyyyyy…**

Keefe: Someone agrees with me!

 **ExplodingBananas,** Dex, **and Charlotte: *** s **im** u **lt** a **ne** o **us** l **y*** D **ef** i **ni** t **el** y **n** o **t.**

Tam: Sucker *grins*

 **Exploding Bananas: Why don't you try it Biana?**

Biana: *carefully licks it* Yum!

 **ExplodingBananas: Yay! Someone agrees with me**

Biana: It's so… creamy… and smooth… and thick… and thin… at the same… time!

Linh: It needs more water. *does some cool water trick* Ah. Much better!

Tam: It smells really bad.

 **Charlotte: Don't worry, it tastes better than it smells!**

 **ExplodingBananas: Well, you won't know until you try it**

Tam: *takes the tiniest bite* Ewwwwwww it's all stickyyyyyyyy!

Dex: Well, I think that it's pretty good.

Sophie: I hate peanut butter so so so so much because my teachers gave it to me every day at lunch and sometimes it was moldy!

Everyon **e:** OMG EWWW **WW** WWW! **!**

Biana: THAT IS SO DISGUSTING DID IT GET ALL OVER YOUR DRESS?!  
Sophie: I don't wear dresses, remember? Also, you're eating peanut butter RIGHT NOW!

Biana: Well, this stuff isn't moldy.

Tam: It's still disgusting.

Keefe: *evil grins*

Sophie: What did you do now Keefe? * sighs* *gets out baseball bat*

Fitz: *tentatively pokes peanut butter* I don't know if I should be afraid of this

Keefe: Do it! Do it!

Fitz: Shut your piehole, Keefe

Fitz: *licks it* *spits it out* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Dex: *snickers in the corner*

Keefe: Fitz agrees with me!

Fitz: Not

 **ExpoldingBananas: What do you all think about the peanut butter?**

Keefe: It's painful! *screams*

 **Charlotte: Ooookay!**

Linh: It tastes good with water.

Dex: I like it.

Biana: It's really good!

Tam: Completely. Disgusting.

Fitz: SO GROSS! IT'S SLIMY!

Sophie: I know what it tastes like… I've had it before… I… kinda like it? Kinda hate it?

 **Charlotte: Ermhagerd same!**

 **ExplodingBananas: What?**

 **Charlotte: Ermhagerertzabertifulpotaterfersch.**

 **ExplodingBananas: Okay… then.**

 **ExplodingBananas and Charlotte: Bye! See you in the next one!**

Elves: Bye!

* * *

 **Haha... was that good enough? It's kinda short... Yay! Keep yourself updated by following! Also: read my other stories, because they are also awesome!**


End file.
